User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 15-
It was about 5:00 a.m. when the plane landed at Bullworth International Airport(it should've been earlier but unknown to Charles,they had to make a stop)."Charles Caldwell! This is the police! Come out with your hands up & maybe,just maybe,we'll go easy on you!" a cop yells and flashes a light on Charles,which stuns him(its from outside,he didn't get off the plane yet.Also the sun isn't up so its almost completly dark)."Don't say nothin kid" a guy next to Charles says,who turns out to be Francis McReary."McReary? How the hell did you get on this flight?!" Charles says to McReary."Look,I know the Bullworth cops here would try something like their doing now,so I called up the terminol here & told them to re-route to Liberty City to pick up me & a few of the boys,we got weapons just in case,then I told them to go to Bullworth.Now look,no matter what they say,don't mouth off" McReary says and gets out a megaphone from his bag."This is commissioner Francis McReary of the LCPD,stand down and-" McReary yells at the cops,before being cut off. "LCPD?! You LCPD fucks don't got any reason to be here! And the LCPD police force is worse than the bullworth police force,no wonder theres so many crimes in Liberty City! Now get out of Bullworth and maybe we won't kill you!" the cop yells."Yeah? You and what fucking army Bullworthless fucks?!" McReary yells to the cop."The riot squad!" the cop yells and the riot squad shows up and they have flashbangs,ballistic shields,pistols & sub machine guns."Okay Caldwell,now you can mouth off to them" McReary says."Good,but I'm not gonna mouth off.Excuse my ms.,may I see that bottle of scotch?" Charles says and the woman hands him the scotch.Charles then takes out a piece of fabric(that ke soaked in kerosene that he snuck in) and wraps it around the bottle."Hey McReary,got a light?" Charles says to McReary."You're seriously gonna do this?" McReary says."Yeah,now do you got a light?" Charlles says and McReary hands charles a lighter.Charles busts out the window to the airplane."Wait,aren't there more of you guys?" Charles says."Yeah,over there" McReary says and points to the cops wearing jackets that say LCPD & have body armor on."Okay,now when I throw the molotov,we rush out & go into the airport,no civillian casualties,then go outside take a car,then we'll figure out what to do.Got it?" Charles says."Yeah" all the LCPD cops say."Good" Charles says and then looks toward the window. "Hey assholes! you want me? Well then bring it on!" Charles says,lights the molotov,and then throws it out the window."Molotov!" a cop yells.The molotov strikes a cop car and causes it to explode,where it lands on 3 regular cops."Fuck this,we were going to use non lethal force but now we are! Throw the flasbangs! If you see the LCPD fucks shoot on sight,but I want Caldwell alive for the reward from Crabblesnitch!" the cop who yelled at Charles says.Just then about 5 flashbangs are thrown in through the windows,and the gates into the airport are locked."Fuck now where are we gonna go?" a LCPD cop yells,and just then the rest of the LCPD cops(excluding McReary) are gunned down from fire outside."Okay,so what do we do kid? you just caused this." McReary says."we need a plan.Look,make up something that you have a warrant to transport me or something" Charles says."Ok,but how do we get out of here?" McReary says."Through the back of the plane" Charles says and they walk out the back and towards the cops. "Freeze! Put you hands in the air!" a cop yells and Charles does it(to go along with his plan),but McReary doesn't."Didn't you hear me?! Put up your hands!" the same cop yells."If you wouldn't have cut me off you could have let me finish! I'm Francis McReary,comissioner of the LCPD.When Crabblesnitch set out the reward for Caldwell(he only knew Charles escaped because it turned out,Ted saw him escape and snitched) I decided to find him,arrest him,and get the reward to help out my department,unlike you assholes who would spend it on yourrselves.Now if you'll excuse me i'd like to go take him to Crabblesnitch.And this ASP 21 tactical baton & riot shield I'll be keeping" McReary says and handcuffs Charles."McReary,what the hell?!" Charles says to McReary."I'm sorry kid,but I need that money" McReary says."You no good lying piece of shit cop! I'll get you for this!" Charles says,then is hit n the gut by McReary with the baton.McReary throws Charles in the back of a police car and puts his stuff in the other seat,and then drives off.After they are out of sight from the cops,Charles says something. "Nice work man.Do you think they bought it?" Charles says."Yeah,those cops are dumbasses.Here are some cuff keys-wait how the hell did you get out of the cuffs?" McReary says to Charles."You don't know I can bust out of cuffs? Its easy.Now look McReary I know if I step foot on Bullworth Academy I'll be taken to Crabblesnitch's office and then most likley taken to jail,so can you drop me off at this adress?(he hands McReary a note that has Michael Diaz's adress on it).Oh,and I want that baton" Charles says."Why should I give it to you?" McReary says."Lets see,you owe me for bringing down the Messinas" Charles says."Fine,here" McReary says and hands Charles the batonThey then drives to where Michael lives. When they get there its 7:00 a.m.(they drove slow to avoid suspicion)."Wait here,I'll only be a few minutes" Charles says and goes and knocks on Michael's door."Who the hell is it?!" Michael yells from the distance."Hey Mike its Charles! Can you come to the door?" Charles says and Michael opens the door."Well well well,if it isn't the guy who was a mob errand boy,ripped off the mob,almost died,and then brought down a mafia family.What sup Charles?" Michael says to Charles."Hey Mike.i just got back and I gotta ask you for a favor.Can you hide this duffel bag for me?" Charles says and takes off his duffel bag.Michael takes it and opens it to see whats in it."Dude,thats 250K,I don't know if I can watch all of that money" michael says."Come on dude,I know if I set foot on campus the prefects will fucking try to stop me,take me to Crabblesnitch,and they'll take me to jail & confiscate my money." Charles says."Okay fine.I'll take it,I'll probably put it in my closet under some clothes or something" Michael says."Thanks man.And if you see anyone in your closet & I find any money missing,as long as their not a female,I'll kick their ass.If you do it for me,you can have 20K. Capisce?" Charles says."Okay" Michael says."Thanks,now I gotta go by some stuff with the money I have on me" Charles says and leaves."Caldwell,I'm gonna go back to Liberty City,here's the baton,be careful" McReary says and drives off.Charles then when he steps out to c ross the street,he is hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat,and then hit 5 more times,knocking him out. When Charles comes to he sees he is in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office and he is handcuffed to arms of the chair."Thanks you for bringing him to me Mr. Thompson & Mr. West" Dr. Crabblesnich says to Ted & Damon,who knocked Charles out,stole some handcuffs,and brought him there & handcuffed him to the chair."Hey Charles,how ya feelin?" Ted says sarcastically."Shut the fuck up! You hit me in the back of the head with a bat." Charles says."Shut your mouth Caldwell you've pused it now.By escaping dorm arrest I could send you to prison right now!" Crabblesnitch says."But I almost died!" Charles yells at him."i don't care! You still broke the law! And blew up a police car! That I could send you to prison for! Once this is ovr,trust me,if you don't get prison,I'll still find something for you" Crabblesnitch says.Then they hear Ms. Danvers say something outside."I don't care who you are you can't go in there!" Ms. Danvers yells."Get out of my way!" a gy yells and kicks in the door to Crabblesnitch's study. "McReary? I thought you said you were going back to Libertty City" Charles says to McReary."Who are you?" Crabblesnitch says to McReary."Commissioner Francis Mcreary of the LCPD.I'm here to talk to you about Charles." McReary says."Ah,very well then.Mr. Caldwell here is either going to go to prison,or if not that I'll find something for him" Crabblesnitch says."Don't put him in prison and don't punish him,he's a good kid" McReary says."dude I'm not a kid,I'm 15" Charles says."Why should I not get him sent to prison? And why shouldn't I punish him?" Crabblesnitch says."He was almost framed for a robbery,then worked for the Messina's a mafia family him & me brought down, to just stay alive.You see the robbery was over diamonds worth $500,000,then the messinas wanted to rip off the pavanos,a rival mafia family who stole the diamonds and wanted $500,000 in cash for the diamonds,but they were ripped off,but Charles & another messina member got the diamonds & money,now $1,000,000, and Charles ripped them off & brought the diamonds & money to us to try to get the messinas arrested.Then he was almost killed,but was saved during surgery,and him,niko Bellic,and myself brought down the high members & started a war between the messinas & pavanos,so the messinas most likley were wiped out.So you're going t punish a guy who brought down a mafia family,was almost killed,and had enough balls to betray them and give us all the money(he sin't mentioning Charles' cut to try to help out Charles) that I'm going to use to help the police force & the city?" McReary says. "Okay then.Caldwell,since you were almost killed,brought down a mafia family,and turned in all the money that will help out Liberty City,you are free to go" Crabbkesnitch says."What?! Are you fucking kiiding me?1 That asshole's getting let go?! but look at what all he's caused!" Ted yells."Shut up Ted.And because of what you & Damon did,as soon as I get out of these handcuffs,you better run because I will kick your asses" Charles says."No,we're gonna get all the jocks & gonna kick your ass!" Damon says."Fine get them! I don't care! I'll get to fight more of you.you know what,not today I'm tired.But,you better watch your backs" Charles says."All of you get out of my office before I give you detention! And Mr. Thompson & Mr. West,because of what you did to Caldwell,you get 2 days of detention" Crabblesnitch yells and everyone leaves."Caldwell,you're lucky,otherwise I'd-" is all Ted can say before being cut off."Or do what? You know I'm a cop,I could arrest you and send you to Alderny State Correctional up in Liberty City,and that place is a living hell for a prison" McReary says."Nevermind.Lets go Damon" Ted says and him & Damon leave."Thanks McReary.I think after today,I'm gonna get some rest" Charles says,walks to his dorm room,locks his door,and lays down on his bed. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts